Sally Ann Howes
Sally Ann Howes is an English actress. Biography Born in St. John's Wood, London, Howes made her debut as a young girl in Thursday's Child, before being cast in such films as The Halfway House, The History of Mr. Polly and Admirable Crichton, and a number of stage musicals as well as straight dramas such as A Hatful of Rain. Her most famous film role came with Chitty Chitty Bang Bang in 1968. Later, Howes appeared mostly in television guest appearances such as Mission Impossible and Marcus Welby, M.D. She would later go into semi-retirement, appearing in the non-singing role of Mrs. Higgins in My Fair Lady. Singing Howes appeared in the original London cast of Bet Your Life, took over as Eliza Doolittle in My Fair Lady and portrayed the roles of (among others) Jennifer Rumson in Paint Your Wagon, Eve in Kwamina and Kit Sargent in What Makes Sammy Run? Onscreen she sang in the television film Brigadoon (reprising her Tony-Award winning stage role as Fiona MacLaren) and in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang as Truly Scrumptious. Howes continued to make appearances in stage musicals including The King and I, A Little Night Music and James Joyce's The Dead, where she originated the role of Aunt Julia Morkan. Film Brigadoon (1966) *Waitin' For My Dearie (solo) *The Heather On The Hill (duet) *Almost Like Being In Love (duet) *From This Day On (duet) Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (1968) *Toot Sweets (duet) *Hushabye Mountain (reprise)(duet) *Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *Truly Scrumptious (contains solo lines) *Lovely Lonely Man (solo) *Doll On a Music Box/Truly Scrumptious (reprise)(duet) Stage Bet Your Life (1952)(originated the role) *What Care I? (solo) *I Love Him As He Is (solo) *All On Account Of A Guy (duet) Paint Your Wagon (1953) *What's Goin' On Here? (solo) *I Talk to the Trees (duet) *How Can I Wait? (solo) *How Can I Wait? (Reprise)(duet) *Carino Mio (duet) *All for Him (solo) *I Talk to the Trees (Reprise)(solo) My Fair Lady (1958) *Wouldn't it Be Loverly (contains solo lines) *Just You Wait (solo) *The Rain in Spain (contains solo lines) *I Could Have Danced All Night (contains solo lines) *Just You Wait (reprise)(solo) *Show Me (duet) *The Flower Market/Wouldn't it Be Loverly (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Without You (duet) Kwamina (1961)(originated the role) *Did You Hear That? (duet) *You're As English As (solo) *What's Wrong with Me? (solo) *Ordinary People (duet) *What Happened to Me Tonight? (solo) *Another Time, Another Place (solo) Brigadoon (1962) *Waitin' for My Dearie (contains solo lines) *The Heather on the Hill (duet) *Almost Like Being in Love (duet) *From This Day On (duet) *Reprises (duet) *Finale What Makes Sammy Run? (1964)(originated the role) *A Tender Spot (solo) *Lites--Camera--Platitude (contains solo lines) *Maybe Some Other Time (duet) *A Room Without Windows (duet) *Kiss Me No Kisses (duet) *Something to Live For (solo) Camelot (1969) *The Simple Joys of Maidenhood (solo) *Camelot (reprise)(duet) *The Lusty Month of May (contains solo lines) *Then You Make Take Me to the Fair (contains solo lines) *The Jousts (contains solo lines) *Before I Gaze at You Again (solo) *What Do the Simple Folk Do? (duet) *I Loved You Once in Silence (solo) The Great Waltz (1971) *I'm in Love With You (contains solo lines) *I'm in Love with Vienna (contains solo lines) *Teeter-Tooter Me (duet) *Of Men and Violins (duet) *Come Live With Me An Artist's Life (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Two By Two (reprise)(contains solo lines) *For We Love You Still (contains solo lines) The Sound of Music (1972) *The Sound of Music (solo) *My Favorite Things (duet) *My Favorite Things (reprise 1)(solo) *Do-Re-Mi (contains solo lines) *The Lonely Goatherd (contains solo lines) *The Sound of Music (reprise)(contains solo lines) *My Favorite Things (reprise 2)(contains solo lines) *No Way to Stop It (contains solo lines) *An Ordinary Couple (duet) *Sixteen Going on Seventeen (reprise)(duet) *Do-Re-Mi (reprise)(contains solo lines) *So Long, Farewell (reprise) The King and I (1973) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (duet) *Hello, Young Lovers (solo) *The Royal Bangkok Academy (contains solo lines) *Getting to Know You (contains solo lines) *Shall I Tell You What I Think of You? (solo) *Hello, Young Lovers (reprise)(solo) *Song of the King (duet) *Shall We Dance? (duet) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (reprise)(solo) I Do! I Do! (1976) *All the Dearly Beloved/Together Forever/I Do! I Do! (duet) *Good Night (duet) *Something Has Happened (solo) *My Cup Runneth Over (duet) *Love Isn't Everything (duet) *Nobody's Perfect (duet) *Flaming Agnes (solo) *The Honeymoon Is Over (duet) *Where Are the Snows? (duet) *When the Kids Get Married (duet) *What Is a Woman? (solo) *Someone Needs Me (solo) *Roll Up the Ribbons (duet) *This House (duet) Hans Andersen (1977) *Truly Loved (contains solo lines) *Have I Stayed Away Too Long? (contains solo lines) *No Two People (contains solo lines) A Little Night Music (1990) *The Glamorous Life (contains solo lines) *You Must Meet My Wife (duet) *Send in the Clowns (solo) *"The World Won't End/Every Day a Little Death (reprise)(duet) *Send in the Clowns (reprise)(duet) Cinderella (1993) *Impossible (duet) Where's Charley? (1998) *Lovelier Than Ever (contains solo lines) James Joyce's The Dead (1999)(originated the role) *When Lovely Lady (duet) *Naughty Girls (contains solo lines) *When Lovely Lady (Reprise)(duet) Dear World (2000) *Each Tomorrow Morning (contains solo lines) *I Don't Want to Know (solo) *Garbage (contains solo lines) *Dear World (contains solo lines) *Kiss Her Now (solo) *The Tea Party: Pearls (duet) *The Tea Party: Thoughts (solo) *And I Was Beautiful (solo) *One Person (contains solo lines) *Finale Albums I Remember Mama (1985) *A Little Bit More (contains solo lines) *A Writer Writes At Night (duet) *Ev'ry Day (Comes Something Beautiful)(contains solo lines) *You Could Not Please Me More (duet) *It Is Not The End Of The World *Fair Trade (contains solo lines) *Time (solo) Great Expectations (1995) *I Sometimes Have Sick Fancies (contains solo lines) *What Do You Think of Her? (duet) *On This Day of the Year (solo) *How Well You Look (duet) *So You Go Tomorrow (duet) *Pip, Do You Admire Her? (solo) *I Have Found Out (duet) Gallery howeseliza.jpg|'Eliza Doolittle' in My Fair Lady. howefiona.jpg|'Fiona MacLaren' in Brigadoon. howescrumptious.jpg|'Truly Scrumptious' in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. mama1985.jpg|I Remember Mama (1985 Studio Cast). howesdesiree.jpg|'Desiree Armfeldt' in A Little Night Music. howeaunt.jpg|'Aunt Julia Morkan' in James Joyce's The Dead. howeaurelia.jpg|'Countess Aurelia' in Dear World. Howes, Sally Ann